The present invention relates generally to processes for producing thiol compounds and sulfide compounds. Often, phosphite compounds—such as trimethylphosphite, triethylphosphite, and tributylphosphite—are used in these processes to scavenge elemental sulfur and to improve reaction efficiency and olefin conversion to the desired thiol compound or sulfide compound. However, these phosphite compounds can be difficult to separate from the desired reaction product, and additionally, can present waste disposal issues. Moreover, certain phosphite compounds are the subject of governmental regulation.
Thus, it would be beneficial to find suitable alternatives to phosphite compounds in processes for producing thiol compounds and sulfide compounds from olefins. Accordingly, it is to these ends that the present invention is principally directed.